Rough Patch
by Rainbow.Dinosaur.xX
Summary: More depressed Izuku. This time with some lemon flavored smut.


It's 8 am and Izuku just woke up.

He got good sleep last night, didn't have any nightmares, and it was Saturday.. and oh yea, he woke up next to his amazing boyfriend. Ground Zero, aka Katsuki Bakugo, or better known to him as Kacchan.

It should be a good day right?

Izuku always woke up a lot earlier than his blasty boyfriend. The agency made him work a lot of nights, so he got home late a lot. Katsuki got home at 2am. Izuku works more of a normal day shift, gets home at 3:30, goes to bed around 10pm.

Izuku should be used to going to bed alone by now. They have been dating for 6 years, and living together since graduating UA. But he's not. He hates going to bed alone. He sleeps like a rock. So when Katsuki gets home, he is normally passed out. He feels like he never sees him.

Neither of them have to work on the weekends, which is good. Saturday's were suppose to be good days. They normally spend all day with just each other, and then meet with friends at a bar at night. The were both of age now, and bars just so happened to be where all of their friends wanted to go. Izuku isn't a big drinker, but recently he has been feeling like he needs something to let loose.

He's been suffering from terrible depression for weeks. He hides it pretty well though. He's very good at putting on a smile and going throughout his day. Hero work is also a good distraction from his self destructive thoughts.

Saturday's are normally good though.

But not this morning.

Instead of starting his day as soon as he gets up like he normally does, he chose to roll back into bed after going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He didn't want to make breakfast. He didn't really want to eat either. He felt really empty this morning. He barely saw Kacchan at all this past week and it was making him feel very drained.

He looked down at his boyfriends sleepy face on their bed and smiled. He looked so peaceful. He hasn't been able to tell Kacchan about his depression. He hasn't wanted to burden him.. doesn't want him to feel worried. But he feels so very broken.

Kacchan isn't stupid though. He knows something has been bothering him. But he hasn't known what to do. He's known that his Deku has struggled with depression since he was 15. Deku was the nickname he gave him when they were kids. It means worthless, but someone they met at UA with told him it meant "you can do it" so the nickname kinda stuck even after they started dating. It's normally an on and off type of thing. He is normally pretty happy, but sometimes he goes through rough patches. It has unfortunately caused them to fight a few times. Katsuki gets mad because there isn't anything he can do to help, and ever since he yelled at him when they were 18 about how he needs to find a way to "get over it", something he regrets deeply, Izuku hasn't wanted to go to him with his issues. So he suffers in silence.

Whenever he goes into one of these periods of depression, he will start to listen to angry music, swear a lot, and won't be able to sleep. He also doesn't have an appetite. He also drinks more.. or will hit Hitoshi up when they are out to get high. Shinso Hitoshi has been an avid pot smoker since they were in UA. He was, and still is, always willing to share, especially with Izuku. Katsuki has never been one to smoke, it makes him nauseous. But Izuku loves it. Alcohol makes him have diarrhea more often than not, and pot just makes him happy. So when Izuku started to listen to his angry music before shift in the morning, and would hang out in Shinso's car with him when they go out, he had a feeling something was up.

All Izuku wanted to do this morning was cuddle in bed. He laid back down facing his boyfriend in their bed, after sitting up against the headboard staring down at Katsuki for the past half hour. This movement caused the sleeping boy next to him to stir. He didn't want to wake him up, he knew how badly he needed to sleep. But the strong arms reaching out to pull him close to him were nice.. So he didn't mind that he woke him. He needed his touch this morning. He wrapped his arms around him returning the embrace.

Before pulling Izuku to him, he got a look at the clock. It was 8:30. Izuku was normally in the shower around this time, and there was coffee brewing. But not today. He knew it was getting worse. He got a text from Kirishima last night about how high Deku had got. He normally didn't go out without him to the bar. But last night he did. He texted him at 7 and told him he was going out. Katsuki trusts him, and encourages him to go out, so he told him to have fun. But the text and video Kirishima sent him last night bothered him.

He originally just sent him a video of him talking about his shirt. Deku was slurring his words and had sounded ridiculous. Shinso asked him what color his shirt was, and he was talking about how it was green, and was spouting some stuff about how the color green is magical. The video made him laugh. But it was the text he sent when he dropped him back home at 11 that concerned him. He told him he needed to spend more time at home. He said that they needed to take Deku home because he started to ugly cry on the sidewalk outside of the bar about how he missed him, and stared to talk about how he was dying inside. It broke his heart. Deku was probably so high off his ass that he didn't really remember.

After laying in quite holding Izuku close to him for a time he decided to speak.

"It's gotten bad again hasn't it".

He felt the body in his arms start to shake, the arms around his waist tighten. Tears were staring to fall on his chest making his shirt wet.

"Shh.. it's okay Izu.."

They laid like this for awhile. Kacchan was whispering sweet words of comfort to Izuku while he silently cried on his chest. After while he started to calm down.

"How did you know?"

Izuku was embarrassed. He remembered needing Kiri to help him get into their apartment, and crying outside the bar. Shinso has told him that he was adorable, and that Kacchan was lucky to have him. And that's when he lost it. Kirishima was Katsuki's best friend and promised to keep an eye on Deku whenever they would go out without him. So when he heard him bawling outside, he knew it was time to go. Kiri was a good friend.

"Kiri texted me.. and I know. You've been really distant. And you've been listening to that sad music every chance you get. We've been together for 6 years. I know Deku."

Izuku was almost on the verge of crying again. He felt so empty. He wanted his boyfriends love and attention, but not like this. He wanted him to cuddle and kiss him, not whisper words of comfort into his ear, and talk about his depression. But that's what they were doing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He hated to show this side of himself. He knew he needed to shake it off, but didn't know how.

"Don't be. I'm going to talk to the agency about seeing if I can get a different shift. I need to be with you more."

Tears were flowing from Izuku's eyes, but his mouth was silent.

"Thank you. But I'm OK. Really.. just kiss me please."

Bakugo knew he wasn't 'OK' but wasn't going to argue. He knew he would get better soon, he always did. For now, he just did as he was asked. He lifted Izuku's face off of his chest and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss that conveyed his love for the small hero in his arms.

"You know I will always be here to talk to right?"

"I know."

"And if there is anything I can do, let me know okay?"

Izuku drew him back and kissed him again. This time a little more needy. They haven't had sex all

week. And all he wanted was to make love with his boyfriend. He didn't want to talk about his problems, or about how he was going to be fine, he just wanted to feel good. And sex made him feel good.

He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to whisper into Katsuki's ear.

"I want you to make me feel good this morning. That's what I want. I want you."

Although he knew that sex wouldn't solve the problem, or wash away the pain his lover was feeling, Kacchan would be lying to himself if he said that hearing those words come out of Izuku's mouth didn't turn him on. He tried his best not to get himself off during the week, so sex this morning sounded really good right about now.

"If that's what you want Izu" he said with a smirk on his face and licked his lips.

"Let me go to the bathroom first"

Katsuki planted a kiss on Izuku's forehead before running off the the bathroom. Izuku has been really horny lately. He likes when Katsuki takes control in the bedroom, and really hopes that's what his plan is this morning. He props some of their pillows up on their bed and leans back against them and spreads his legs wide. All he is wearing is a pair of Ground Zero boxers. He doesn't sleep in much. And wearing his boyfriends merch gets Katsuki excited.

Katsuki walked back into their bedroom to Izuku setting there all spread eagle looking really fucking hot.

"Do your worst Ground Zero~" Izuku said biting his lips.

After letting out a few choice words, Kacchan practically jumps into their bed and positions himself on top of him. His lips start to go to work on his green haired boyfriends neck, biting, kissing, and sucking. He knows where his sweet spot is, but he's teasing him. Leaving small purple marks everywhere besides the spot he knows will send him over the edge.

"K-Kacchan~~" he whined.

"What Slutty Nerd? You want me to kiss right here?" And he starts to suck the spot right behind his ear. Izuku moans loudly. The dirty talk always gets him going. His ears are also so sensitive and kissing and sucking around them always makes me melt.

After leaving a sweet purple mark on his skin, he starts to move down to his chest. He looks up at his boyfriend making such a lewd face at him and smirks. He then opens his mouth and runs his tongue seductively over one of his nipples while maintaining eye contact.

Izuku starts to breath heavier looking at Katsuki's hot tongue running over his sensitive buds. The visual is causing his already hard member to twitch. He bucks his hips up in need of friction.

"Patients Izu. You will get a reward soon." Katsuki coos before making his way down his chest over to the waist line of his boxers. Izuku lifts his hips up so Katsuki can easily take them off. His throbbing cock springs to life, already dripping with precum.

Giving him a wicked sexy smile, Katsuki licks his lips before running his tongue from the base of his length to the tip, running his tongue over his slit lapping up the juices.

"K-Kacchan~ P-please.. M-make me feel good"

That was all the encouragement he needed to put his entire length in his mouth. Izuku let out a loud cry in pleasure. He loves when Bakugo devours his cock. Katsuki started to bob up and down on his length while gripping onto Izuku's hips. He had little to no gag reflex and took his cock like a champ. Humming and sucking and moving one of his hands down to cup his balls and milk his shaft.

"Anngh!! Shhit! K-Kacchan! I'm gunna~~"

Izuku grabs hold of Katsuki's hair tugging it slightly. The ash blond shows no signs of stopping, and lets out a groan, sending vibrations straight to izuku's dick. This new feeling sent him straight over the edge. He released everything he had into Katsuki's mouth. Milking his cock he stayed there until every last drop came out. He slowly moved off his dick and bent his head back to swallow.

"T-that was.. Amazing.."

Izuku's eyes were half lidded, and his mouth was open slightly completely blissed out.

"We're not done yet, I haven't gotten off yet Izu"

Katsuki makes quick work of taking off his boxers and leans over to their bedside table to get the lube and a condom. He then moves up and roughly plants his lips onto the smaller boys mouth. He then opens the lube and puts some on his fingers. He runs two fingers over his entrance. Before plunging them in he kisses him again.

"You ready?"

He always asks before he dives in. This is far from the first time they have done this, but he always makes sure he is ready. He may be an asshole at times, but he is always gentle when it comes to providing Izuku pleasure.

Izuku nods his head and wraps his arms around Katsuki's neck and kisses him, as he slowly inserts two fingers inside his tight hole slowly stretching him out.

After he gives him a little time to adjust, Katsuki plunges in deeper hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh!! T-there!! Shit!!"

Izuku always swore when they had sex. Very rarely outside of the bedroom. He was always teased for being so sweet and well mannered. But his words got more colorful when he was being fucked. And it drove his boyfriend wild.

Abusing his prostate for a few more moments he soon pulls out. Izuku lets out a small whine at the loss, but it's soon replaced with something better. Katsuki quickly puts on the condom and applies some more lube before positing himself at Izuku's entrance.

"I'm going to put it in"

Izuku gives him another nods of approval. He then quickly plunges his whole length into Izuku's tight cavern. He stops and kisses his lover on the lips waiting for him to adjust.

After a few moments Izuku breaks away from the kiss. "You can move now"

Fueled with desire, Kacchan starts to slowly move in and out of him. Quickening the pace with each thrust, and slightly rolling his hips to increase the pleasure, and hit his prostate. He moves izuku's legs over his shoulders and gives him a hard kiss before slamming right into his prostate.

"Fffuuuuck! Your C-cock feeels s-so good!"

Katsuki picks up the pace feeling himself getting close and lets out a long moan as he is almost there.

"You g-gunna c-um soon?" His voice was almost as wrecked at Izuku's.

"Y-yes~~ I'm right there. Ahh!"

And shortly after saying that, he screams.

"FUUCK!! Cumming~"

"Me too Izu!"

Both boys cum at the same time. Izuku's whole body is shaking as his orgasm runs through him, and he releases for the second time onto their stomachs and chest.

Tightly gripping izuku's sides, Katsuki arches his back and releases hard into the condom.

Both boys are a panting and sweaty mess. With wobbly legs, Katsuki slowly pulls out, taking off the condom and ties it off before throwing it in the waste bin by their bed. He then grabs a tissue from the bedside table and cleans the cum off his lovers chest and stomach. He then collapses on top of him and lightly kisses his neck.

"I love you Katsuki"

"I love you too... no more crying outside of bars..okay?"

Izuku runs his hand through Katsuki's soft blond hair and closes his eyes.

"I'll try not to. I'm sorry I've been so depressed lately."

"It's okay my love."

After a few moments of laying in the comfort of each other's arms, Katsuki lifts his boyfriend up and walks them towards the shower.

He may not be able to explain why he gets so depressed, but the love of the blasty ash blond is some of the best medicine he can ever receive.


End file.
